Under The Influence Of Butterbeer
by Are We Human
Summary: [Oneshot] What would It have been like if Ron and Hermione had gone to old Slughorn's party together? R&Hr. [Book 6]


Under The Influence Of Butterbeer

_Authors Note: Just a fic of what might of happened if Ron and Hermione had gone to Slughorns party! Review! _

_Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up and squashing as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is just another party for Slughorn's favourites, is it?"_

_"Just for the Slug Club, yes," Hermione said._

_"Slug Club," repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy, "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try getting off with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug-"_

_"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think its that stupid then I wont bother!"_

_"You were .. going to ask me to come?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice._

_"Yes," said Hermione angrily, "But obviously if you'd rather I got off with Mclaggen ..."_

_"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice._

_"Harry would just have to wait and see what happened under the influence of Butterbeer in Slughorn's dimly lit room on the night of the party."_

**Ronald Weasley was pacing in his dormitory. It was the night of the party, he was all dressed up in order to go to Slughorn's later on that evening. He felt boiling hot, his forehead was covered in sweat, and he didn't even know why.**

**What was he getting so worked up about? It was just a friendly christmas party ... Hermione had only invited him there as a friend. So why he feel so uncomfortable going? She'd never actually _said, "Just as friends,"_ so he wasn't quite sure what to expect from her when they went down there. **

**He gave a strangled sigh and looked down at his watch. In just over an hour, he and Hermione would be leaving for Slughorn's party. Forcing himself not to panic, Ron took a deep breath, and headed off down to the common room.**

**Hermione Granger was absent-mindly playing around with her hair, trying to make it look acceptable for the party. She groaned, it was much too bushy for her liking. She wondered whether to use some of the gell she'd used for the Yule Ball, back in their fourth year, but then thought better of it. She supposed Ron would like it the way it was.**

**Hermione wasn't exactly worried about the party. She wasn't sure if she liked Ron or not, and knew that they were only going to Slughorn's as friends. She hoped Ron understood this, of course, and wouldn't try to make a pass at her. That was the last thing she needed, she knew it would leas to another arguement. **

**She was ready. Slughorn's party would be starting in just over an hour, so Hermione supposed she should just go down to the common room the wait for Ron. So, not atall nervous, but hoping she was in for a good night, Hermione left the girls dormitory, and went down to the common room.**

**"So, when're you meeting Luna?" **

**Ron and his friend, Harry Potter, were sitting alone in the common room, waiting for Hermione. Harry nodded,**

**"Yeah ... but only has friends," He snapped, as Ron smirked, "Anyway, she's nice, a good friend." **

**It was at that moment that Hermione emerged from the girls dormitory, appearing at the top of the stairs. Ron immidiately went white, and stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She merely grinned at the two of them and headed down the stairs and across the corridor to where they were sitting, throwing herself down onto one of the armchairs.**

**Ron could barely breath. She was wearing something similar to what she had been wearing at the Yule Ball, but it was pink instead of blue. She definately looked very pretty in it, though. **

**"Hi, Ron, Harry," She said happily, beaming at the pair of them.**

**"Hi," Harry said, clearly taken aback by how she'd dolled herself up for that night, "When's the party again?" He added, frowning.**

**"Oh, it's in fourty minutes or so," Hermione told him, "So, I hear you're going with Luna?"**

**"Er- yeah," Harry said uncertainly, and Ron snorted, "But I told Ron she's alright and-"**

**"Well, she is, Ron!" Hermione said hotly, turning to face him, "What's wrong with her, anyway? She's bright, kind, concerned, and ..." Hermione was clearly casting around for words to describe Luna. **

**"... Weird?" Ron finished for her, fighting back the temptation to laugh. Hermione glared at him, hands on her hips, her eyes blazing, and he fell silent.**

**Half an hour passed. Harry and Ron played chess to pass the time, with Hermione watching them. She kept interupting the two of them and going on, and on. Ron began to get annoyed, would she be like this at the party? **

**"Well," Hermione said finally, after thirty five long minutes, "We'd better get along. Come on, Harry, Ron, we'll find Luna on the way there ..." And she led the way out of the common room, through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and began to wonder whether Hermione was acting too overconfident for their liking. **

**On their way to the dungeon, the three of them met up with Luna, who positively beamed at the sight of them. "Harry! Ron! Hermione!" She squealed, heading over towards them. She was wearing robes that were causing quite alot of attention and giggling from passers-by, but Ron didn't think she looked too bad, and neither did Harry and Hermione, it seemed. So, with all four of them present, they headed down to the dungeons for the party.**

**As predicted, Slughorn was standing outside waiting for them. To Ron's surprise, there were already many guests inside the office, drinking and eating and laughing merrily. Hermione led the three of them inside, and they sat down in a corner. While Harry and Luna went off to get some drinks (and on their way got caught up in a conversatio involving Professor Trelawney), Hermione led Ron over to another table. Ron was amazed, there was so much food. Grabbing a plate, he absent-mindly began shoving food onto it, hardly daring to believe his luck that Hermione had brought him here. The food looked great! Hermione, however, stood frowning at him.**

**"You don't have to eat _everything_, Ron," She said wearily, choosing only a few cauldron cakes and pumpkin pies. Ron scowled at her and continued to fill his plate, and then the two of them went to sit down. He didn't really know what to talk about with her. There was so much going on that they couldn't really hear themselves think, anyway. **

**After they'd eaten, Hermione grabbed Ron, and they wandered back over to Harry and Luna.**

**_This night hasn't even begun, _Ron thought wearily, as the other three went into conversation.**

**"Yeah, Professor Trelawney ..." Harry was mumbling.**

**"She can be quite interesting sometimes," Luna said dreamily, "She's so fascinating."**

**Hermione gave a loud snort and looked to Ron, who was standing beside them, looking as though he'd rather not be there atall, "What's up with you?" She asked casually, turning around to face him. Ron grunted and shrugged. **

**"Er- nothing," He added after a moment. Hermione continued to stare at him suspiciously, wondering what he was hiding from her, but then turned her attention to something on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened in surprise. **

**Cormac McLaggen had just entered the office, alongside him a pretty brunnette girl whom Hermione had never seen before. McLaggen seemed to notice Hermione was there and blinked at her. She glared back at him and turned away, folding her arms. Ron looked surprised.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked her. Hermione shook her head and indicated where McLaggen and his girlfriend were standing. Ron snorted loudly.**

**"What? McLaggen? Oh come off it Hermione, what're you so worked up over him for?" He said, chortling. But Hermione was now almost in tears, "W-What did I do?" He asked in a strangled voice, glancing at her.**

**"O-Oh," Hermione remembered what had happened the other day between her and McLaggen, "He- He asked me to come here with him, Ron," She squeaked silently. Ron looked at her in disbelief.**

**"What? McLaggen asked you? Wait till I-" Ron made a move towards McLaggen, who had settled in a chair beside his girlfriend, but Hermione held him back. A fight was the last thing she needed, she thought to herself. **

**"No, listen Ron, he asked me and I said no, because I was going with you ... and- and then he insulted you, and so I insulted him back, so he insulted me aswell!" She broke down completely, sobbing into Ron's shoulder. She looked up. Ron looked bewilldered.**

**"Huh? What, so he insulted us both?" His expression changed from bewillderment to anger, "Yeah, I'll get him for you, Hermione, you just wait-" He bolted towards McLaggen, who looked up in surprise.**

**"What?" He muttered. His girlfriend, Hermione saw, as she followed, was glancing at Ron in disgust. **

**"So, got something to say to me, have you McLaggen?" Ron said loudly to him, "Just 'cause you never got on the quidditch team, doesn't mean you have to slag me off to Hermione," The tips of his ears began to glow red, "You stupid git."**

**"Oh yeah?" McLaggen said fiercly, standing up, "What're you going to do to me, Weasley?" **

**Several things happened in quick succession. First, Ron threw himself onto McLaggen, the two of them tearing at eachother, yelling and screaming. Hermione managed to get Ron off of McLaggen, but the two boys were still glaring after eachother once Hermione grabbed Ron and led him away from the scene. She was flaring up inside, how could Ron _embarress _her like that? Infront of _everyone_? **

**"Sorry," He mumbled to her. Hermione glanced back at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"It's alright," She mumbled back to him, sighing, "Atleast you stuck up for me, anyway, more Butterbeer?" She held out the jug to him. Ron grinned at her wolfishly and let her fill up his glass. Hermione filled her own glass up, and then they sat down again. Hermione was beginning to get nervous, and wondered whether she'd been truthful when she'd thought to herself, _"I don't like Ron."_**

**It was now coming up to ten o'clock. The party was finishing at midnight. Ron checked his watch, trying to keep calm, look as casual as possible. In truth, he was desperate for something to happen. He liked Hermione alot, but she didn't seem to like him. **

**She was looking quite nervous as she sat opposite to him, looking over at other couples, some of them entwined in the same seats. Then, out of the blue, Slughorn got to his feet, and called for silence.**

**"I'm putting on some music for you all to dance to," He told them, beaming, "So, get up and dance, everyone! And I mean, everyone!" He waved his wand and stepped down. Music echoed throughout the room, and one by one, everyone began to dance. **

**Ron glanced at his knees. He had been hoping that this wouldn't happen. But It had, and he would probably end up dancing with Hermione now. He wasn't a good dancer, he knew it himself. He'd never had lessons or anything. But, If he was forced to, well ...**

**"Ron?"**

**Ron looked up. Hermione was standing infront of him, glancing at him expectantly and holding out her hand for him.**

**"Hermione," He groaned at her, "I'm not a great dancer," **

**"Oh, shush," She said, frowning slightly at him, but finding it quite amusing all the same, "It's not as If I've had many lessons before, either! Come on, Ron!" She urged, pulling him to his feet. She dragged him along to the centre of the room. Ron looked around. Harry and Luna were dancing together, as were McLaggen and his girlfriend, and alot of other people Ron didn't know. He was quite amused to see that Slughorn and Trelawney were waltzing together right dead on centre in the room, which made him snort. Hermione frowned.**

**"What?" She muttered, glaring at him. Ron looked at her in surprise.**

**"I was just- Oh, nevermind," He mumbled. Suddenly, Hermione had grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip, and clasped his other hand in hers. They began to revolve slowly on the spot, Hermione steering. Ron grinned sheepishly, it was going alright.**

**Hermione, it seemed, had noticed Trelawney and Slughorn, and was eyeing them in surprise. Suddenly, she let out a giggle. Ron glanced at her, "What?" He asked. Hermione indicated Trelawney and Slughorn and smirked. **

**"Oh, that," Ron grinned, "Yeah, thats what I was laughing about before. What a fine couple they make," He concluded. Hermione burst out laughing at this. Ron grinned broadly, he was really impressing her. **

**Once the song was over, and everyone stopped dancing, Ron and Hermione had yet _another_ butterbeer, afterwards in which Hermione tripped over clumsily, Ron having to keep her steady. The two of them were quite tipsy by now, so neither of them had anymore drink after that. The music had stopped, and now everyone was standing in the middle of the room in a huge huddle, it seemed. Ron and Hermione were slightly caught up in the crowd, and Ron looked around for Luna and Harry. Luna was deep in conversation with Professor Trelawney, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Then Ron caught sight of Malfoy being dragged out of the room by Snape, and rolled his eyes. Harry would be back at Gryffindor tower now, he thought to himself. **

**"Oh, Ron, look! McLaggens coming over to us!" Hermione squeaked at him suddenly, tugging at Ron's arm. Ron glanced around and sure enough, there was the very tall McLaggen trying to get through the masses of people blocking his way. **

**"Come on," Ron hissed, and together the two of them managed to find their way out of the throng. Moments later, McLaggen stood where they had been standing, glancing around wildly for the two of them. When he saw that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, he and his girlfriend left the Slughorn's party. **

**Ron and Hermione sniggered. They'd been hiding behind the office door, so McLaggen hadn't had a chance to speak to them. Feeling that the knot in his stomach had completely come loose, Ron sat down with Hermione on the other side of the office, only to find his face brushing against something green and prickly. As Ron held the object up to look at it, he suddenly realised what it was, and blushed.**

**Misletoe.**

**Hermione hadn't seemed to notice, of course. She was too busy looking around the room, probably for Harry. Quick as grease lightning, Ron tried to hide the misletoe from view. **

**Too late.**

**Hermione had looked around at him and seen it. Ron saw her go red. Oh, come on, he thought, do we really have to ruin it _now_? **

**Luckily, Hermione began talking again. "Where's Harry?" She asked, looking puzzled. Ron shrugged.**

**"Dunno, maybe he went back up to Gryffindor tower?" He suggested, glancing at her.**

**"Maybe," Hermione answered in a very quiet voice. She blushed. Great, she hadn't forgotten what they were sitting under, Ron thought with an exasperated sigh. He glanced around helplessly for Harry. What he wouldn't give to have Harry around _right _now ...**

**"Well, I'm tired," Hermione said, yawning and breaking the silence. She glanced at Ron in a vexed sort of way, and made to stand up. **

**"What- Are you leaving now?" He asked her, frowning slightly. He hadn't exactly asked her to _leave_, It was just really awkward sitting there with her under the misltoe, "C'mon, Hermione, we haven't been here _that _long ..." He paused and looked at Hermione, who folded her arms, "Well, OK, yeah we've been here for ages ... but don't leave _yet_, Hermione ... I was just er- starting to having fun."**

**Hermione sighed, and sat down again properly, "Well, we've had enough to drink as it is," She murmered, "And It's beginning to get boring ..."**

**"Oh yeah?" Ron said. He indicated the misletoe above them. Hermione blushed crimson.**

**"Oh, honestly Ron, I'm in no mood for that now, and anyway-"**

**She didn't have time to argue, because Ron had grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled back though, they were in the corner of a room full of people, so he found it quite embaressing.**

**Hermione stared at him, and It was hard to tell whether she was happy or outraged by what he'd had just done. Ron blushed, and wanted to hit himself hard on the head for kissing Hermione. What had he been thinking? Just kissing her out of the blue? He wasn't even sure whether she liked him or not.**

**"Er- Thanks," She said, looking shocked, and not looking at him.**

**"Er- It was nothing," Ron replied, his expression turned into a shifty grin, which he cast at Hermione, whose lips curved into a small smile.**

**"Well ... I'm tired, we'd better get back anyway, It's nearing midnight ..." **

**Hermione stood up, and began towards the office door. Feeling slightly perplexed, Ron followed her. The two of them headed down the dungeon corridor, out into the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. Neither of them spoke whilst they made their way back up to Gryffindor tower. Ron didn't think there was alot to say, because it was right there in their eyes what they were thinking.**

**Hermione tried to walk a few paces infront of Ron, but he always seemed to beable to catch up with her. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her. Hermione had already realised, down in the dungeons, how much she really did adore Ron, and the kiss had confirmed to her that he liked her too. **

**Feeling flustered, Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady, (Baubles) and climbed through the portrait hole, Ron following on behind her. No one was there, of course. She hadn't expected anyone to be, but she'd have preferred it all the same. Being alone in Gryffindor Tower with Ron was so awkward, Hermione felt like she wanted to scream. She sank into one of the armchairs by the lit fire, her head in her hands, pondering on what to do. Ron was her best friend, possibly her closest friend next to Harry, and she didn't know what was going on between them, but they were definately more than friends. As Ron sank into the armchair next to her, she felt that she didn't know what to say to him, and so stayed silent.**

****

Ron was now looking at her with an odd expression, "Hermione ..." He said softly, edging closer. He put his hand on her arm. Hermione shook him off violently, one hand still covering her face. She found herself to be in tears. Ron was staring at her in horror. "Hermione?" He croaked, "What's up?"

"N-Nothing," Hermione choked, "I-I j-just think It's s-sweet how you're being so n-nice to me, and h-how you t-told off McLaggen l-like that before," She added, "I-I'm s-sorry about t-this, I just c-cry on i-instinct and-"

"It's alright, Hermione," Ron said soothingly, sitting on the arm of her armchair, "McLaggen's a creep, anyway, you deserve better then him."

Ron suddenly broke off, frozen. Hermione looked up at him in surprise. What did he mean by that, exactly?

"S-Someone who can _dance_, preferably," He added quickly, making Hermione laugh. He really knew how to make her happy, she thought pleasently, smiling at him. She stopped crying. She looked up at him.

He was everything she'd ever wanted, handsome and perfect, just perfect. He was always there to help her with Malfoy, and she was always there to help him with homework. She didn't need anyone else. She had _him_, and that was what mattered. Nothing else.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had suddenly grabbed Ron and kissed him hard. For several minutes, the two of them seemed to be locked in a fiery embrace that Hermione hoped would last forever.

"R-Ron," Hermione croaked, once they'd broke apart.

"Yeah Hermione?" Ron replied, stroking her hair.

"I-I love you," Hermione replied, smiling and gazing up at him.

"I ... I love you too," Ron said, grinning broadly at her.

And from that moment on, Hermione knew she'd found the love of her life.

And she would love him _always_.


End file.
